Je dors sur des roses
by I.think.I.m.blue
Summary: Alors qu'il s'apprête à se faire exécuter, Albafica des Poissons, chevalier d'Athéna de son état, voit sa vie passer devant ses yeux. Sa vie courte mais bien rempli saurait se résumer en un mot : Minos. Et oui, le saint d'Athéna est tombé fou amoureux du spectre du Griffon. Et, alors que la mort vient l'emporter, il repense encore et encore à son amour. Song fic.


**Hello everyone, Voilà une petite fanfiction Saint Seiya sur mon seconde pairing préféré : Minos x Albafica.  
**

 **C'est une réécriture d'un OS que j'avais posté il y a longtemps mais dont je n'avais jamais été vraiment satisfaite. Voilà donc une version un peu plus abouti. Attention c'est une death fic.  
**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _"Trop de bruit_

 _Pour trop de nuits qui pensent_

 _Quand valse l'absence_

 _Dans ce bal"_

Le silence. Le bruit le plus dur à affronter, le plus pesant. De nombreux regards étaient fixés sur moi, des regards accusateurs. Les souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire, sans que je puisse les stopper. Je nous revoyais, tous deux, loin du Sanctuaire, loin du danger, s'embrassant comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je nous revoyais heureux, heureux d'être réunis. Nous savions tout deux que notre relation était prohibé mais ni toi ni moi n'avions eu la force d'enterrer cet amour naissant. Et je n'en éprouvais aucun regret. J'avais choisi de vivre cette aventure avec toi. J'avais choisi de prendre ce risque et je savais que cela allait un jour se retourner contre nous mais j'avais refusé de lâcher prise. Je te voulais, tu me voulais et aucune loi stupide ni aucune autorité ne pouvais stopper cela.

 _"Ton silence est un bruit qui fait mal"_

Mais tu me manquais. Tu n'étais plus là pour me soutenir et je me sentais seul. Tu avais dû retourner trouver ton maître qui t'avais certainement gravement puni. À la hauteur de ton erreur. Mais étais-je une erreur ? Étais-je ton erreur ? Après des milliers d'années de bons et loyaux services, ton maître ne pouvait-il pas t'autoriser cet écart ? Ainsi, tu n'étais pas là, tu n'étais pas près de moi et ton absence avait laissé un immense vide dans mon cœur. J'étais debout, seul devant l'assistance que je fixais d'un regard froid. Je ne voulais pas voir leurs regards dégoutés, la seule réaction qui m'importait aurait été la tienne mais j'étais seul. Malgré tout, j'étais fier de qui j'étais et de mes actions. Je n'avais aucun regret.

Au fond de mon cœur, j'espérais que tu sois loin. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais à endurer ce morne spectacle. Enfin, je ne savais pas vraiment si cette scène te dégouterait. Tu avais vu tellement de mort dans ta vie, tu avais tellement de fois donner toi-même le coup de grâce que je restais incertain de tes sentiments en ce moment. Après tout, tu avais toujours été un grand mystère pour moi. Déchiffrer tes sentiments m'avais toujours été difficile. Tu te cachais constamment derrière un sourire de façade, derrière ton armure, ton statut. L'homme que tu étais ne devait pas se permettre d'éprouver de sentiments, enfin, selon les dires de ton dieu. Se révéler entièrement à quelqu'un était dangereux. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que son confident ferait avec ces informations. Mais cela, je ne m'étais jamais permis de te le reprocher, toi et moi étions pareil. Je m'étais toujours caché derrière un masque d'insensibilité, d'invulnérabilité. Je m'étais même caché de mes frères d'armes. Tu étais la seule personne en ce bas monde qui pouvait prétendre m'avoir véritablement connu.

 _"Je devine_

 _Ton visage sur les ombres_

 _Les souvenirs sombres_

 _M'assassinent"_

Mon esprit me jouait des tours, je te savais loin de moi mais je te voyais partout. Tu étais là sans y être mais tu resteras à jamais gravé dans mon cœur. Je ne pouvais fermer les yeux sans te voir. Ta chevelure blanche comme neige brillant sous le soleil de Grèce, tes yeux d'un violet émeraude plein de folie, notre folie, ton sourire, pourtant plus sadique et espiègle qu'amoureux, tout cela me manquerais, soit en sûr. Nous n'avions pas toujours eu une relation calme et posé. Je me souvenais encore de nos premiers rendez-vous qui se terminaient inévitablement par des disputes. Sans doute une excuse pour se séparer moins difficilement. Cependant, au fil de notre relation, ces disputes verbales étaient devenues plus... physiques. Je n'oublierais jamais notre première fois, dans un champ, la lumière se reflétant dans tes cheveux, ton regard lorsque nous nous étions unis, cette sensation de se sentir complet, entier. J'étais devenu accro à ce sentiment, à toi, à chaque parcelle de ton corps. Et ainsi, les séparations aussi se compliquaient. Aucun de nous ne voulait partir mais nous avions des obligations. La guerre se profilait à l'horizon de nos vies, inexorablement. Le processus, déjà en marche, ne pouvait être stoppé. Nos clans allaient s'entretuer et n'avions pas le droit de désobéir à nos déités respectives. Nous étions voués à mourir, à nous combattre. Cependant, je n'avais jamais eu peur de la mort. Je savais, en m'engageant sur ce chemin que c'était la seule issu possible, je ne pourrais pas vivre une vie paisible et mourir de vieillesse. Ô, ce beau rêve de vie paisible m'avait caressé l'esprit tant de fois. Mais je le savais impossible. Tu avais, cependant, réussi à me faire vivre en partie ce rêve. Tu m'avais offert une chose inimaginable, une chose qui avait rendu ma vie plus belle, une chose qui valait le coup d'être vécu. Tu m'avais offert ton amour, ton amour inconditionnel.

 _"Je dors sur des roses_

 _Qui signent ma croix_

 _La douleur s'impose_

 _Mais je n'ose pas_

 _Manquer de toi_

 _Dans mes nuits_

 _Dans la pluie_

 _Dans les rires_

 _Dans le pire_

 _De ma vie"_

La fin allait bientôt sonner pour moi. Les regards devenaient de plus en plus lourd sur mes épaules. Je finirais bientôt, telle une rose fanée, par rejoindre la terre. Tu représentais l'ultime affront que je pouvais faire à ma Déesse. Cependant, notre histoire resterait la plus belle dans mon cœur. Malgré toute la douleur engendrée, malgré l'interdit, tu m'avais fait vivre un pur bonheur, un bonheur qu'aucun de mes frères d'armes n'avait effleurés. Ces derniers passaient leur temps à parler de moi comme une beauté froide et inatteignable. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de m'approcher, ils préféraient m'observer de loin, me juger sur mes choix sans en connaitre la raison. Ils ne se basaient que sur les faits, les sentiments leur importaient peu. Après tous, ils ne nous considéraient que comme une hérésie, une traîtrise, une erreur impardonnable. Nous étions en quelques sortes des amants maudits, les amants maudits de cette guerre sainte.

Tout au fond de mon être, je priais pour que les spectres et les chevaliers se rendent un jour compte que les guerres ne résolvaient rien et que la signature d'un traité de paix entre nos deux camps ne serait que bénéfique. Mais c'était hélas trop demander à des dieux et des guerriers aveuglés par la haine, par des millénaires de haines. Il était plus facile de faire la guerre que la paix. Spectres ou chevaliers, cela ne changeait rien, nous restions des pantins, des armes pour nos dieux qui préféraient nous envoyer à la mort plutôt que de songer à établir une paix durable.

 _"Trop de bruit_

 _Pour moi esprit qui tangue_

 _Sur mes rêves exsangues_

 _Drôle de danse"_

Je me savais sur le chemin de la mort, mon corps, vidé de sa force, n'était plus qu'une loque après tant de temps passé enfermé dans la prison du Sanctuaire. J'avais été torturé, blessé par des frères d'armes pour ma faute, pour mon amour, frappé par des hommes que je croyais être des compagnons. Je n'étais plus qu'un déchet, une misérable loque dont se débarrasseraient les gardes après mon exécution. Ma beauté passée était aujourd'hui fanée. Mes joues étaient creusées par le manque de nourriture, mon corps couvert de cicatrices et de blessures mais mon âme, elle, n'était pas brisée. Aussi lamentable que je puisse être, je gardais la tête haute. J'avais toujours étais fier et je le resterais jusqu'à ce que la dernière étincelle de vie quitte mon corps. Je savais que tuer un des siens devait faire souffrir un bon nombre d'entre eux, personne n'aimait tuer ses alliées, mais après ce qu'il n'avait fait subir, je me doutais qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié. Après tout, j'avais pactisé avec l'ennemi. J'avais osé offrir mon cœur à un de nos adversaires héréditaires, je n'étais qu'un traître à leurs yeux.

Je voyais la lame froide qui me tuerais dans quelques instants pendre au-dessus de moi telle une épée de Damoclès. Rien ne pourrait changer la situation. Je regrettais tellement que ce chevalier nous ait aperçu. C'était son témoignage qui m'avait mené jusqu'ici, jusqu'à la potence. Je ne souvenais de ce jour maudit. Je m'étais une fois de plus éclipsé du Sanctuaire pour aller te rejoindre, j'étais pressé. L'envie de te revoir était forte, si forte que je n'avais pas prêté attention aux alentours, si forte que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'étais suivi. Puis, je t'avais retrouvé, sans prendre garde, je t'avais embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et c'est lorsque nous nous étions séparé que le drame était advenu. Ayant entendu un bruit, je m'étais retourné brusquement et été tombé nez-à-nez avec un simple chevalier d'argent. Il avait aussitôt fui, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui expliquer ou même de l'attaquer. Après tout, c'était tué ou être tuer. Ce maudit chevalier était donc reparti rapporter les nouvelles. J'aurais pu m'enfuir avec toi, loin, le plus loin possible. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je t'aimais mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à déserter. De plus, cela n'aurait rien changer, tu serais resté immortel et je serais mort un jour ou l'autre. Ils auraient pu me retrouver et me tuer. Je t'avais alors quitté et j'étais retourné, la mort dans l'âme, vers ma condamnation.

 _"La mémoire est un puits de souffrance"_

Sachant ma mort arriver à grands pas, je m'efforçais d'oublier les mauvais moments, de ne garder que le meilleur, de me souvenir des courbes de ton visage, de tes cheveux d'un blanc de neige, de tes yeux d'un violet si pur et profond qui me faisait défaillir, de nos rendez-vous secrets, de nos plus beaux moments, de tous nos moments partagés. Tous ces éléments qui avait fait de moi l'homme que j'étais aujourd'hui. Dans la coutume populaire, les personnes disent que lorsque sa mort arrive on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. C'est exactement ce qui m'arrivait, Je revoyais mon enfance avec Lugonis, mon entrainement de chevalier, mes roses et surtout toi, toi, la pierre angulaire de ma vie, la personne qui m'avait redonné le goût de vivre et la personne pour qui j'allais mourir.

 _"Au-dessus_

 _De ton corps défendu_

 _Mon amour pendu_

 _Se balance"_

Je me souvenais, encore et encore, de nos premières entrevues, du début de notre relation, où je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre t'aimer ou te détester. À cette époque, j'étais comme tous mes frères d'armes, incapable de comprendre le but d'une telle relation qui me paraissait malsaine. Je n'acceptais pas encore mes sentiments. Pour moi, tu n'étais encore qu'un spectre, une bête sans cœur à la solde d'Hadès. Je m'imaginais qu'après des siècles et des siècles de réincarnation, tu avais perdu ton cœur et ton âme, que tu n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide tout juste bonne à obéir à ton maître et à tuer. Mais je me trompais, tu avais réussi à me faire vivre ce rêve utopique d'amour partagé que chacun homme portais au fond de son cœur. Tu avais rendu mon rêve réel, tu avais réussi à devenir mon seul et unique amour. J'étais prêt à tout pour toi. Et s'il me fallait mourir pour te rejoindre, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant.

 _"Je dors sur des roses_

 _Qui signent ma croix_

 _La douleur s'impose_

 _Mais je n'ose pas_

 _Effleurer les choses_

 _Éclosent sans toi_

 _Ô ma rose_

 _Ne fane pas_

 _Je manque de toi_

 _Dans mes nuits_

 _Dans la pluie_

 _Dans les rires_

 _Dans le pire_

 _De ma vie"_

Voilà, ma dernière heure allait sonner. Je t'avais promis de mourir dignement, il était temps que je tienne parole. Droit et fier comme lors de notre première rencontre, je lançais un regard froid à la foule de chevalier et d'apprentis. Cependant, tout cela n'était qu'une façade, qu'allais-je advenir sans toi ? Je me croyais prêt à mourir mais maintenant que le moment fatidique arrivait, les regrets m'envahissaient. Je n'avais pas pu te dire au revoir, je n'avais pas pu t'embrasser une dernière fois, je m'en voulais, la mort était une échappatoire mais pour toi, incapable de mourir, comment allait-tu vivre la perte d'un être cher ? Je m'en voulais de t'abandonner, de te laisser à nouveau seul. À cette pensée, je ne pus empêcher les larmes d'inonder mes joues, j'étais prêt à mourir mais pas à te laisser. La seule pensée me rassurant quelque peu était celle de te retrouver, aux Enfers, au tribunal, face à ton jugement. Le contexte serait différent mais je te verrais au moins une dernière fois, une dernière fois avant de finir pour l'éternité dans l'étendu glacé du Cocyte.

Cependant, je savais que tu finirais par m'oublier, par tourner la page, par passer à autre chose. Dans ta vie immortelle de juge des Enfers, tu ne pouvais te permettre de rester attaché à un être mortel tel que moi, tu finirais, au fil de tes réincarnations, par m'oublier, je le savais. Je comprenais que nos visions de notre histoire soient différentes. Je ne représentais que quelques belles années dans ta vie immortelle tandis que tu constituais mon seul amour, mon seul amant, pour toujours. Tu étais ma lumière, brillant à travers les ténèbres qui m'entouraient.

 _"Je hais les roses_

 _Autant que les sanglots_

 _La vie s'impose_

 _Je crois à nouveau_

 _À mes rêves défunts_

 _Je veux enfin_

 _Oser la fièvre_

 _Du parfum_

 _Des roses"_

\- Une dernière parole avant de mourir, Albafica des Poissons ?

Séchant mes larmes, je me redressais, regardant le ciel, espérant t'y voir voler dans ton surplis violet.

\- Je n'ai aucun regret. Si je devais le refaire, je le referais. Minos du Griffon de l'étoile céleste de la Noblesse, je t'aime.

Enfin, la guillotine tomba et les bruits cessèrent.

Au même moment, au cœur de la Terre elle-même, au Royaume des morts, un juge des Enfers pleurait son amour disparu.


End file.
